That Should be Me
by 14-Ann-Chan
Summary: ** Based off of Justin Bieber's Song** Sonic sees Amy hanging out with Silver the whole day and gets jealous following them around the whole day and keeps thinking that it should be him with her Sonamy


That should be me

A Sonamy SongFic One-Shot.

•Everybody's laughing in my mind

Rumors spreading 'bout this other guy•

He had heard.

Oh how he wish that these rumors weren't true, this wasn't suppose to happen! She was suppose to wait!

'Well maybe she got tired of waiting!'

Sonic groaned then looked out the restaurant window, the saw it.

Amy Rose, with Sliver the Hedgehog.

•Do you do what you did when you

Did with me?•

How he wished to be hugged by her, told how worried she was, and how much she loved him. It did make him feel weird, but he some what liked it.

But now, this was almost too much, he couldn't stand Sliver, he thought they were friends! But no he had to steal HIS girl!

•Does he love you the way I can?

Did you forget all the plans

That you made with me?

'cause baby I didn't•

He would've loved her way more, he made a promise to never leave, and she always said she'd wait for him no matter what. Did she forget? Ugh. He had to see what was going on.

He got up, then quickly followed them.

•That should be me

Holdin' your hand

That should be me

Makin' you laugh•

They were just walking around in the park holding hands, laughing about a joke that he did not hear, he imagined himself being there with her instead of him.

•That should be me

This is so sad

That should be me

That should be me•

His heart torn to pieces, he watched them go into a arcade.

•That should be me

Feelin' your kiss

That should be me

Buyin' you gifts•

He saw Sliver won her a purple cat, she starred at it, before nodding and placing a kiss on his check.

•This is so wrong,

I can't go on,

Till you believe that

That should be me•

He needed to talk to her, he wanted to show her, that he could be better.

•You said you needed a little time

For my mistakes

It's funny how you use that time

To have me replaced•

He remembered how he asked yesterday about hanging out and she said she had other plans, oh why with him!

•But did you think that I wouldn't see you out at the movies•

He followed them to the movies, and saw them buy tickets for a romantic comedy.

•What you doin' to me

You're takin' him where we used to go

Now if you're tryin' to break my heart

It's working 'cause you know that•

Amy took Sliver to many romantic places, all the places she had wanted to show him. It broke his heart at each familiar place.

•That should be me

Holdin' your hand

That should be me

Makin' you laugh

That should be me

This is so sad

That should be me

That should be me•

'That should be me' he thought, he finally saw them go to her house, strangely, the sliver hedgehog kept the purple flowers and the cat toy.

•That should be me

Feelin' your kiss

That should be me

Buyin' you gifts•

She kissed his cheek, and Sliver put one of the purple flowers in her hair, he left then Amy finally yelled crossing her arms,

"Sonic The Hedgehog! Come out from that tree, I knew you were following me."

How did she know?

•This is so wrong,

I can't go on,

Till you believe that

That should be me•

Still, he wanted to talk to her, to show her how good he can be instead that stupid Sliver.

•I need to know, should I fight for love or disarm

It's getting harder to shield

This pain in my heart•

I walked slowly to her, she opened her eyes, "Why were you following me?" She asked.

"I wanted to know what you were doing with Sliver." I said.

"Why does it matter?" She asked.

•That should be me

Holdin' your hand

That should be me

Makin' you laugh

That should be me

This is so sad

That should be me

That should be me

That should be me

Feelin' your kiss

That should be me

Buyin' you gifts

This is so wrong,

I can't go on,•

"Cause I should've been there instead... I should be the one holding your hand, cracking jokes, taking you places, you kissing me on the cheek, me buying or winning you stuff..." I said.

She looked at me blankly still wondering if I really said that,

•Till you believe that

That should be me

Holding your hand•

She smiled, then took his hand.

•That should be me

The one making you laugh, oh baby•

I looked at her confused, and she started giggling.

•That should be me

That should be me giving you flowers•

I reached behind my quills and brought out a yellow rose with a red tip.

•That should be me

Talking for hours•

I smiled at her, "You know this took me forever to find, because I wanted this from a real bush not some flower shop." I blushed.

•That should be me,

That should be me

That should be me

Never should've let you go

I never should've let you go

That should be me

Never should've let you go

That should be me

Never should've let you go

I never should've let you go

That should be me•

She hugged me, I blushed harder then hugged her back, she giggled again,

"What's so funny?" I asked.

"That you actually thought Sliver and I were on a date." My eyes widen.

"You weren't?"

"No... I was preparing Sliver for his real date with Blaze, he was nervous about how this would go, so I was his 'pretend' date, that's why I couldn't hangout with you today." She said.

He pulled back slightly to see her face, he smiled, "Still, I am not gonna let you go again, I'm falling in love with you Ames."

"And I waited all this years for this, thank you Sonic. Now, do you still wanna come in for some chili dogs and a movie?" She asked knowing that he would like that then doing a romantic thing.

"Nah, I got a better idea." He picked her up in a surprise action and ran.

He is now Amy Rose's guy. And Sonic wouldn't want it any other way.

Ok that's it I don't care if lyrics are in there and I looked at the rules and they did say anything about songfics. So however you are, look again.

I don't own Sonic or his friends, I also don't own the song, 'That Should be Me' by Justin Bieber

I do like Justin Bieber's songs I just don't like him. I only like a few of his songs.

R&R!


End file.
